Terence (Angry Birds)
Terence, the Big Brother Bird is a character in the Angry Birds series of games created by Rovio Entertainment. He was first introduced in 2010 and was the second new character added to the game who was not one of the original five birds in the Flock. An entire episode was dedicated to his introduction. In the Fuji TV exclusive episode Sakura Ninja, Terence appears dressed in a Sumo costume. This was the first time he has appeared in costume in any game, and completely new game sprites were created for this episode. Character Personal Data *Name: Terence *Known Aliases: Big Red Bird, Fat Bird, Fat Red Bird, Monster Bird, Preostoric Red Bird, Frankinbird *Group Affiliation: The Flock, The Flock in Space *Known Relatives: Red Bird (brother), Boy and Girl Eggs (nephew and niece) Personality Terence is dull and lazy but cares about the Flock and other rare birds, guarding the eggs and stopping the Pigs from stealing the Birds' eggs. Terence is socially awkward, as seen in the Space video, when the Birds gather around the eggs and he sits alone in the forest. However, he can be counted on to fight the Bad Piggies when needed. His immense size makes him a veritable wrecking ball to the Pigs' fortresses. The Flock doesn't try to control him and often will just get out of the way and let Terence wreck destruction. Terence is friendly to his younger brother Red, but prefers to stand alone and keep to himself, and Red is the only bird with whom Terence has a special friendship. He doesn't enjoy being angry, but his deep-seated pig hatred makes it an inevitable, albeit unpleasant, part of life. History Terence has not spoken a word since his childhood, when he witnessed the cruelty of the eggs. He is deeply haunted by his past and cant't shake the violent memories of his youth. That's why he lives in self-imposed isolation, totally removed from the rest of The Flock. Also the other birds fear that he might damage the eggs. But Terence is trying search his lost childhood and only Red understands it. When first seen, the Pigs captured the entire Flock. Terence freed the Boomerang Bird and together they freed the Flock, chasing the Pigs through many different terrains. It should be noted that it was Terence alone who defeated the Helmet Pig, Moustache Pig and King Pig. He was welcomed into The Flock and has been a member ever since. Terence is also known as the Juggernaut Bird to fans. In the course of the battles with the Pigs, he has traveled to many different locations and environments, including the desert, underground caves, and beaches. The Pigs never rest in their quest to steal eggs and the Flock often has to retrieve their eggs on holidays and special occasions. At an indeterminate time later, the Flock was captured as rare birds and taken to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil where they fought with Blu and Jewel and their friends against Nigel the cockatoo and Mauro and his marmosets. Terence did not appear originally in Rio, but arrived much later after the others, so it is possible he was not captured originally and made his way to Rio to help rescue The Flock. Main article: Angry Birds Rio In addition to Rio, Terence has also traveled to China twice and Japan, where he dressed in traditional sumo garb. In another adventure, many of the Flock were whisked into Space via a wormhole, gained super powers and fought the Space King and the Space Pigs. Trivia *Terence, Bomb (except in Rio/Chrome), Bubbles and Stella are the only birds without a Corpse Sprite. *Terence's spots are purple rather than dark red on his plush. *Even though Terence seems to be afraid of nothing, he does appear afraid of the Mighty Eagle in a promotional poster. *He was first referred to by his proper name, Terence, by Red Bird in the Season's Greedings Comic. *Terence has never spoken in the comics and generally just grunts in the game because according to the Nat Geo Angry Birds Book, he hasn't spoken a word since childhood. *Terence is the largest member of The Flock. *Terence makes Red Bird's pain noises in Angry Birds Facebook. *Terence hardly ever displays any facial expressions, though he may occasionally get angry when the Flocks' eggs are stolen. *Next to the Mighty Eagle, Terrence never seems to get scared over anything than the other birds. *He was the first bird to have a confirmed name. Gallery BBB100px.png Big-Brother-Bird-angry-birds-32080200-720-344.jpg AngryBirds-bigbirdbeginning.jpg 180px-Big_green_bird.png|Big Brother Bird as seen in Angry Birds Space. Category:Angry Birds Heroes Category:Avian Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Brutes Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Brothers Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Silent Protagonist Category:Male protagonists Category:Speechless heroes